Change, Change, Pocket Change
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][nonslash][postseries] Nothing's changed from when we used to travel. The only thing that's changed is our surroundings. The rest... is simply pocket change.


**A/N: **Hello! And welcome to my story. First off, I'd like to say that this is **non-slash **meaning no Yaoi. Unless you take Gojyo's crude jokes to heart, well, you should be fine. Also, there are a lot of Oc's in here. They don't play a major part, but they're in here. Also, this takes place twenty years after the current storyline. I know! The Saiyuki boys are so old!

So, I hope you enjoy, and such…

**Change, Change, Pocket Change**

Grinding the cigarette into the ground, Gojyo looked up at the house in front of him. It was nothing overly large, but big enough too support a family of five. Gojyo couldn't stop the grin before it passed across his face. Family. Wasn't that just ironic? If someone asked him fifteen years ago that'd he'd be standing where he was, he would've laughed and walked away. So why wasn't he laughing?

Stepping up to the front door, he couldn't even knock before the door was thrown open, and three small bodies were suddenly clinging to him. "Uncle Gojyo! Uncle Gojyo! You're here!" They all cried out.

Gojyo could barely blink, looking down to the children, clinging to him and pawing for presence. The oldest daughter Yami, at fourteen, resembled her mother down to the button. The second eldest daughter Yuko, at twelve, looked just as her sister did, but with the eyes of her father. And the youngest son, Yuki, at seven, looked like a miniature replica of his father. "Now, now kiddies!" Gojyo said with a grin. "I've got your presents. Stop clawing and I might give them to you."

The three kids suddenly jumped off, all standing at attention with grins on their faces, glancing between each other as if they'd been through the same routine over and over. Gojyo bent down to their eyelevel, glancing between each childish face. "Now," he said, holding up a finger. "What are Uncle Gojyo's requirements when he comes over?"

"'To terrorize our parents until Uncle Gojyo is satisfied'," the three mimicked in the same monotone voice.

Gojyo grinned. "You're such good kids," he said, before standing and rummaging through his bag. "Now let's see what I've got for you…" After distributing the gifts, the children ran off, playing with their toys and showing them off. Gojyo couldn't help but grin. Dealing with kids was easy. All he had to do was deter their murderous wrath and they were kind of cute.

As he turned to step inside, he found Hakkai leaning against the doorframe, studying him critically. "I wondered why Yuki was waking me up at four every morning," Hakkai remarked lazily, before a smile crossed his face. "Hey."

"Hey," Gojyo replied, before the two stepped inside. They headed through the small house, taking a seat at the table. Hakkai filled the kettle with water, before turning it on. "You don't need to do that 'Kai. Beer's fine."

"You'll ruin your health if you continue drinking beer like you do. Some tea will be good for you," the brunette then took a seat at the table, smiling up over at his friend. "How have things been?" he half-whispered, exhaustion showing in his eyes.

"I think I should ask the same," Gojyo whispered back for no real reason. "You look like you've been hit by a truck."

Hakkai laughed softly, leaning back in his chair. "I have, so to speak. I've been working myself to the grave providing for the family."

Gojyo cocked a brow in amusement. "Still the machoist, eh 'Kai? Why don't you let Suon work? Your wife is perfectly able to help out as well."

Hakkai shook his head. "No. It's fine. She should stay with the kids. Maybe in a few years she can start working, but for now, I'd feel much more comfortable if she stayed here at home thank you very much."

Gojyo laughed. "You're such an idiot," he shook his head at himself, causing Hakkai to frown. "I saw the Stupid Monkey and the Worldly Priest not too long ago."

Hakkai's eyes widened in interest. "Oh? How are they?"

Gojyo leaned forwards, chuckling. "You wouldn't believe it! The monkey's got himself a girlfriend!" Gojyo let out a loud laugh, falling back in his chair. "And all this time I thought monkey-boy was gay!"

"It's nice that he's found someone, though," Hakkai commented, standing to pour the tea. "What's she like?"

Gojyo snorted. "Little brat's more immature then Goku. She just can't take an insult. One of the guys, if I do say so myself."

Hakkai paused at the counter, staring out a window and watching Yami attempt to train her younger siblings about chi management. The younger siblings seemed to be failing miserably. "I wonder how Sanzo's taking to all this," he whispered, mostly to himself.

Gojyo cocked a brow. "What? You don't think our believed monk is harboring for some monkey action, do you?"

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh softly. "No, not at all," he then turned to face the redhead, leaning against the counter. "I was just thinking. Sanzo never took change very well. It took him quite a few months to accept the mission to the west. Then when it was over, he had a hard time growing accustomed to temple life again." He paused, sighing. "Goku is growing up. We've seen this happening for a long time. And how long have Sanzo and Goku been together?"

Gojyo snorted. "Longer then we have."

"Exactly. Don't you think Sanzo's grown used to Goku's presence? What do you think will happen to Sanzo if Goku gets married? Moves out? Has children of his own? I can only think that Sanzo won't take it well," Hakkai said, his gaze flickering down towards the floor.

Gojyo got to his feet, grabbing the neglected cup of tea and taking a long drink. He then placed the other cup in Hakkai's hand. "Don't worry about it Hakkai. For them, I don't think anything could change that much," the man grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Trust me, even if the monkey does get married, he won't move out," the man gave a fake sigh. "Then his wife will get angry, divorce him, and by that time Goku and Sanzo will be too old to even think of dating and start screwing each other."

"Gojyo!"

"What? You know it's true," Gojyo said with a snicker, as he moved towards the fridge for a beer, leaving the bitter tea on the counter.

"Even if it is, you shouldn't talk like that. What would happen if Yami or Yuko heard you? Or even worse, Suon? Do you know what my wife would do if she heard us talking like that?" Hakkai crossed his arms, shaking his head at the redhead who was laughing loudly.

"Her head would turn all the way around!" Gojyo placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Speak of heads turning all around," cooed a feminine voice from the doorway. Gojyo's head snapped to her, grinning when he noticed Suon in the doorway. The woman was tall, with long hair she tied back to keep out of her face. She seemed to be frowning slightly. "How's _your _wife Gojyo? I heard Sienna nearly had a heart attack when you stayed out all night and didn't call."

Gojyo grumbled as the attention was suddenly turned onto him, taking a seat back at the table with his beer. "You know her, always the overprotective type," he said, before trailing off. "She's good actually. She's just heading up North to visit her parents."

"And you didn't go with her?" Suon cried in a shocked tone. One Gojyo knew was fake. "How unromantic of you Gojyo!"

Gojyo scowled at her. "Are you kidding? Me go up to see them? They hate me! I'd get my head ripped off the second I stepped through the door," he trailed off, taking a long sip from his beer. "Oh and Sienna wanted to tell me how excited she is to have another witching session with you, Suon."

Suon stuck out her tongue. "And such witching sessions they will be. Your wife and I shall discuss ways to torture you endlessly. Ha! Ha! Ha!" She cackled.

Gojyo grinned, rising to his feet to stand next to Hakkai. Laying an arm suggestively around Hakkai's shoulder, he grinned. "Well then, I'll have to run off with your husband then."

Suon cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "I thought I told you, Hakkai. No running off with men. Women are fine, but the image of you and Gojyo making out gives me the creeps."

Hakkai laughed goodheartedly. "I promise Suon. No running away with men," he then pulled out of Gojyo's embrace, heading towards the cupboards. He began rummaging through them, before half-heartedly saying, "Then again, Gojyo's not much of a _man._ I'm sure Sienna would agree with me."

Suon could only burst out laughing, while Gojyo did his best to voice his defenses. It was then there was a knock at the door. Turning away from his best friend and his wife, who seemed to be engaged in another argument, he answered the door.

What he saw made him smile. Goku, Sanzo, and a mysterious young woman Hakkai could only assume was Goku's girlfriend stood at his door. Hakkai instantly knew that Gojyo was responsible, and he couldn't help but be thankful. Goku grinned, his arm slung over the young woman's shoulder. "Hey Hakkai! We're here for dinner! Where's the food? I'm starved!"

"Goku!" the young woman barked, brushing a strand of dark hair from her eyes. "What have I told you about minding your tongue? No one wants to hear you whine about your stomach all the time."

"I've been trying to teach him that for the last twenty-six years," Sanzo muttered sarcastically, turning his violet eyes up to meet Hakkai's. "Are you going to let us in or not?" he snapped.

Hakkai could only nod dimly, pulling back to allow the three into his house. At the same time the three young Cho children burst after them, giggling and chatting all the way. The large group of humans and demons assembled in the kitchen, all talking as Suon began serving dinner. Hakkai took his seat at the large table, finally understanding why they had bought one so large in the first place.

"A toast!" Gojyo cheered, rising to his feet and holding his beer can up high. Every eye in the room was suddenly on him, but he did not find the attention intimidating in the least. His gin only widened. "To us! To them! To change! To… things that don't change," he fumbled out. "To the west!"

"To the west!" they cheered, before silence followed as the group drank down whatever drinks happened to be in their hand. After that the talking resumed immediately, and Suon flew around the room, making sure everyone was served and content with their drinks and food.

Hakkai stood to help Sanzo as the man rummaged through the fridge for a beer. The pair sat, and watched the overloaded kitchen, before Hakkai chose to speak, "We've changed, haven't we Sanzo?"

"Pocket change," the man replied, cracking open his beer.

Hakkai turned to him with a quizzical look. "Pardon?"

"Pocket change," Sanzo repeated, grabbing Hakkai's hand, and placing something inside, not breaking eye contact. "It's nothing but pocket change." Grabbing his beer, he turned back towards the table.

Hakkai opened his hand, surprised to find a silver dollar in his hand. Barely enough to buy a stick of gum. Turning back up to glance around the room, Hakkai smiled. "Pocket change," he muttered, before pocketing the coin and turning to rejoin the group.

* * *

**A/N: **Now I know barely anyone is going to get the "Pocket change" and its symbolism. 

I heard a phrase one day "Change, Change, Pocket Change," and I thought it was catchy, so I used it as my title. Pretty much, what Sanzo is saying, is they haven't really changed at all. That the minimal amount of change isn't enough to change who they are or their relationship. "Pocket change" symbolizing the small amount of change that has occurred between them. Get it? I hope so, 'cause I'm talking myself in circles.

I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
